Love is lawless
by Saku Hyuuga Ishtar
Summary: Para 30vicios. Crow/Sherry. Post-series. Se dice que si algo puede fallar, fallará. Para ellos, ese dicho tenía mucho sentido hasta que una serie de casualidades vinieron a juntar sus mundos, ¿o quizás a chocarlos? El amor no tiene leyes, después de todo
1. Chapter 1

**Título: **Love is lawless  
><strong>Claim: <strong>Crow Hogan/Sherry LeBlanc  
><strong>Notas: <strong>Post-series.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Género: <strong>Romance/Humor  
><strong>Tabla de retos: <strong>Leyes de Murphy  
><strong>Tema: <strong>Nadie te escuchará hasta que cometas un error.

* * *

><p>Todo había terminado. Sherry lo sabía con tan sólo mirar al único ojo sano de Z-ONE, lo sabía, lo intuía en cada uno de los desbocados latidos de su corazón, que se oprimía al tan sólo pensar en el futuro. ¿Yuusei moriría? ¿El mundo sería destruido? Sin Yuusei esa sería una consecuencia lógica.<p>

_Si tan sólo pudiera..._

—Puedes —la voz mecánica de Z-ONE irrumpió el aire, el espacio entre ellos, infundiéndole esperanza, calidez.

_Si tan sólo pudiera cambiarlo todo..._

Se repitió eso a sí misma mientras se dirigía al encuentro de sus adversarios, buscando convencer a su parte racional de que hacía bien, de que ella podría cambiar el futuro para todos, hacerlo mejor —aún sin Yuusei, aún si se oponía a él.

Sin embargo, todo aquello se derrumbó una vez tuvo a sus oponentes enfrente: Crow y Aki. ¿Quién iba a pronosticar su derrota? ¿Quién podría haberlo afirmado? ¿No se suponía que siempre los buenos ganaban? ¿Y no perseguía ella un ideal correcto?

La voz de Crow contestó a sus preguntas sin formular, le gritó la verdad, le pidió creer en el futuro, en Yuusei y en ellos. La sacó de su error. La escuchó.

Y fue ahí cuando por primera vez desde que lo conocía, se fijó bien en Crow Hogan, el siempre alegre miembro del grupo, quien parecía mucho más especial de lo que dejaba entrever entre sus bromas y su duelo ligero y rápido.


	2. Chapter 2

**Título: **Love is lawless  
><strong>Claim: <strong>Crow Hogan/Sherry LeBlanc  
><strong>Notas: <strong>Post-series.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Género: <strong>Romance/Humor  
><strong>Tabla de retos: <strong>Leyes de Murphy  
><strong>Tema: <strong>La manera más rápida de encontrar algo es empezar a buscar otra cosa.

* * *

><p>Remontándose a recuerdos de aquellos días —de aquellos duelos que perseguían ideales equivocados—, Sherry puso en perspectiva su vida y sus creencias. No podía recuperar a sus padres, no podía volver a ser una niña feliz y mimada, privada de cualquier necesidad pero llena de afecto. Sin embargo, sí que podía buscar aquello que le faltaba en los demás.<p>

Su padre estaba vengado. El mundo estaba a salvo. Y frente a ella se extendía un horizonte interminable, llamado futuro. Lo tenía todo, dinero, cierto prestigio y juventud, pero le faltaba una familia —irónicamente le faltaba un poco de cariño, cosa que había logrado curtirla hasta hacerla tan seria como lo era.

Ésa sería su meta. Eso se propondría buscar. Eso quizás y un montón de duelos desenfrenados.

Así pues, con esa resolución en mente, partió hacia la casa de Yuusei para avisarle de su partida y darle las gracias, a él y a todos, por lo que habían hecho para ayudarla.

—Me voy a Europa, las Ligas Profesionales me han ofrecido un contrato —unas horas más tarde, con todo el team 5d's reunido a su alrededor, Sherry anunció la noticia con aplomo. No era tan unida a ellos y sabía que no notarían su ausencia, pero se sentía en la obligación de avisar—. Gracias por todo.

—¡Eh! ¿Las Ligas Profesionales? ¡A Crow le han ofrecido un contrato ahí también! —Rua comenzó a saltar como si le anunciaran que el contrato le pertenecía a él en lugar de a Crow, dejando a todos boquiabiertos por la noticia.

—Sí, pero no sé... —el joven se encogió de hombros. No quería dejar la ciudad y Ushio le había ofrecido un puesto en la Policía de Dominó, ¿por qué marcharse?

—Si un día te decides a salir al mundo —la rubia soltó una risita un poco despectiva, echándose la melena rubia hacia atrás—. Te espero para un duelo, Crow Hogan.

Y tras decir esas últimas palabras, como en una mala película de acción, Sherry hizo su salida triunfal del lugar, no sin antes dirigirle un leve guiño con los ojos, mismo que se asemejaba al que le había dirigido a Aki alguna vez.

_Nos veremos en la pista._

Eso fue lo que Crow pensó inconscientemente, pese a que en esos momentos le era imposible, pues no quería marcharse de Neo Dominó.


	3. Chapter 3

**Título: **Love is lawless  
><strong>Claim: <strong>Crow Hogan/Sherry LeBlanc  
><strong>Notas: <strong>Post-series.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Género: <strong>Romance/Humor  
><strong>Tabla de retos: <strong>Leyes de Murphy  
><strong>Tema: <strong>Si no los puedes convencer, confúndelos.

* * *

><p>Crow entreabrió uno de sus ojos grises con cierta dificultad. Eran las tres de la mañana según su reloj de mano, las luces estaban apagadas y el silencio, sólo roto por extraños ruidos a su lado, acrecentaba su somnolencia. ¿Quién demonios estaba ahí y qué estaba haciendo? ¿Estarían robando?<p>

Se giró enredándose entre las mantas para encarar al ser que hacía extraños ruidos y cuya silueta, recortada por la oscuridad, habría asustado hasta al más valiente. Pues si estaban robando, no se llevaban más que chucherías... Algunos cambios de ropa, perfumes finos e incluso una dotación de ramen que de poco les serviría...

—¿Jack? —sólo una persona en el mundo podría querer semejantes porquerías, pero lo que no entendía era porqué se las llevaba, mucho menos adónde.

—Me voy —anunció en antiguo Rey, logrando que Crow pusiera los ojos en blanco, eso era más que obvio, adónde era la cuestión—. Quizás deberías de pensar en hacer lo mismo, ¿no te han invitado a las Ligas Profesionales? ¿No te ha invitado tu novia también?

Aquél último comentario hizo que Crow le lanzara su única almohada a Jack, que resonó contra el suelo en un ligero paf. No habían parado de tomarle el pelo con la despedida de Sherry para con él, lo cual no le causaba nada de gracia.

—¿A dónde vas, Jack? ¿Acaso tú si vas en busca de tu novia? ¿Y qué pasó con Mikage-san? —el sueño lo hacía desvariar un poco, pero aquello fue lo mejor que se le ocurrió y logró su cometido a la perfección pues por toda respuesta, Jack bufó sonoramente y tras unos cuantos segundos más de luchar con su equipaje, salió cerrando la puerta de la habitación de un sonoro portazo.

Al menos ya no lo molestaría con el tema de Sherry —pensó Crow, confortándose un poco con la idea— y además... así podría dormir de nuevo.


	4. Chapter 4

**Título: **Love is lawless  
><strong>Claim: <strong>Crow Hogan/Sherry LeBlanc  
><strong>Notas: <strong>Post-series.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Género: <strong>Romance/Humor  
><strong>Tabla de retos: <strong>Leyes de Murphy  
><strong>Tema: <strong>Si algo puede fallar, fallará.

* * *

><p>Aquello era una mierda —con perdón de la palabra ante Martha—, no se sentía motivado, no se divertía y, pese a que tenía duelos, no era lo mismo. No era lo mismo que tener a una multitud aclamándolo, que tener cientos de ojos encima, porque allí, si perdía, todo se iba al carajo, pero en un duelo de exhibición, al menos se divertía un poquito, al menos le quedaba la experiencia.<p>

Ser policía definitivamente no era lo suyo e incluso hasta le parecía irónico siendo él antes un vándalo renombrado. Pero, ¿qué más tenía...? Arrugó la frente ante el recordatorio de las numerosas invitaciones a ligas Profesionales extranjeras, que después de insistir por meses habían desistido finalmente, salvo una.

Quería largarse y probar suerte en Europa, divertirse y no perseguir criminales, que lo condicionaban a ganar. No obstante, se sentía moralmente en deuda con Yuusei, no podía marcharse, no podía...

Pateó con cierta frustración su d-wheel de colores apagados recibiendo a cambio un horrible dolor en el dedo gordo del pie. Si se iba, además... Se encontraría a Sherry y lo que menos podría aguantar, además de ese horrible empleo y el dolor en el pie, serían más bromas con respecto a una relación que no existía.


	5. Chapter 5

**Título: **Love is lawless  
><strong>Claim: <strong>Crow Hogan/Sherry LeBlanc  
><strong>Notas: <strong>Post-series.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Género: <strong>Romance/Humor  
><strong>Tabla de retos: <strong>Leyes de Murphy  
><strong>Tema: <strong>Nada se hace nunca por la razón correcta.

* * *

><p>La situación se había tornado completamente al final. Jack se había marchado para perfeccionar su duelo, Jack se había enfrentado a Yuusei —por enésima vez— y habían puesto sus futuros en la línea de meta, quedando al final como resultado un nuevo panorama para todos.<p>

El Team 5D's se separaba. Él incluído y gracias a Jack. Todos tomarían caminos diferentes, se dejarían arrastrar por sus deseos, por los acontecimientos y la distancia. La despedida había sido un poco dura, un poco emotiva y cien por ciento necesaria, había sucedido apenas unas horas atrás y ya la sentía como un pasado lejano, como un anciano que mira a sus recuerdos olvidados a través de un album de fotografías, en esos momentos sólo quedaba...

Sólo quedaba el avión a punto de despegar, la comodidad del asiento, la ansiedad agrupándose en su estómago, la emoción de lo desconocido y todo un futuro por delante. Quizás había tomado por fin la decisión de marcharse ayudado por sus amigos, quizás sólo estaba buscando una excusa... Crow no estaba seguro de nada, de lo único que tenía certeza era de que tenía un duelo pendiente con Sherry.

Un duelo que planeaba ganar, un duelo que sería su escalera hacia el estrellato.


	6. Chapter 6

**Título: **Love is lawless  
><strong>Claim: <strong>Crow Hogan/Sherry LeBlanc  
><strong>Notas: <strong>Post-series.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Género: <strong>Romance/Humor  
><strong>Tabla de retos: <strong>Leyes de Murphy  
><strong>Tema: <strong>Dos monólogos no hacen un diálogo.

* * *

><p>Una sonrisa se dibujó por sus labios, que hasta segundos atrás habían permanecido fruncidos en una mueca de total concentración teñida de furia. Arrojó una última prenda hacia el cajón frente a él, donde ropa desordenada le guiñaba amistosamente, lo único que no parecía hostil en todo eso.<p>

Había llegado a Londres hacía apenas unas cuantas horas y, por supuesto, había descubierto que la gran ciudad, pese a ser bella, distaba mucho de lo que él podía o quería llamar hogar. Si bien Japón era una ciudad ajetreada, donde cada quien se metía en sus propios asuntos, ahí al menos conocía el idioma, las costumbres y a algunas personas. Pero ahí, siendo un total desconocido, como una mancha gris pegada en el suelo, nadie lo notaba, ni se sentía bienvenido.

Así pues, con una sensación de completo abandono e incomodidad, Crow dejó el aeropuerto con rumbo al departamento establecido por la Liga que lo había contratado, maravillándose en el camino por las bellezas arquitectónicas, altas como montañas y que parecían enclaustrarlo más en esa ciudad.

—Bien, he terminado —se dijo a sí mismo, cerrando el cajón de ropa en el que había estado trabajando desde bien entrada la mañana—. ¿Y ahora qué hago?

Miró a su alrededor, el departamento estaba hecho un desastre, lleno de papel de embalaje por todos lados y restos de las cajas donde había transportado su equipaje y efectos personales. No tenía ningunas ganas de comenzar a limpiar, pero si lo pensaba bien, tampoco tenía más planes que esos, al no conocer a nadie, salvo su representante, un hombre entrado en años, bastante serio y que dudaba le aceptara irse de juerga para conocer la ciudad.

—Tú lo quisiste así, Crow —se recordó a sí mismo, como si alguien se lo hubiera reprochado—. Si querías ser independiente, debías de afrontar las responsabilidades. Y ya va siendo hora, ¿no es así?

Crow dejó que un suspiro escapara de sus labios. Tenía razón. Tendría que limpiar todo ese desastre. Se agachó para recoger una camisa que se le había perdido misteriosamente, sintiendo como si un gran peso —nada cálido—, le empujara a hacerlo.

—La independencia cuesta —se dijo una vez más—. Y la locura también —porque si seguía hablándose a sí mismo, lo único que haría era parecer más loco y no menos solo.


	7. Chapter 7

**Título: **Love is lawless  
><strong>Claim: <strong>Crow Hogan/Sherry LeBlanc  
><strong>Notas: <strong>Post-series.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Género: <strong>Romance/Humor  
><strong>Tabla de retos: <strong>Leyes de Murphy  
><strong>Tema: <strong>Todos mienten; pero no importa porque nadie escucha.

* * *

><p>Vale, no esperaba divertirse un día sí y otro también —pese a que los duelos eran diversión garantizada de antemano—, pero aquello era ridículamente absurdo. Ni una sola llamada, ni una sola salida de juerga en todo lo que llevaba de residir en Inglaterra, lo cual era casi una semana. Se había reunido con su entrenador y sus compañeros, habían charlado amenamente sobre su incorporación al team, las costumbres extrañas e intercambiado teléfonos —y fue ahí cuando pensó que no moriría de inanición, de falta de compañía y aburrimiento—, pero estaba muy equivocado. Pues su entrenador los puso a ejercitarse todos los días, a mejorar sus tiempos y a tener duelos de prueba bajo condiciones extremas, pues según él, nunca se sabía cuándo llovería durante un duelo o si tendrían que enfrentar un terremoto.<p>

Por supuesto, a Crow todo aquello le parecía absurdo y paranoico, pero dado que estaba esperando su cheque, para poder sobrevivir en esa ciudad desconocida, tenía que ir de acuerdo a las ideas descabelladas del hombre. Lo cual significaba escasos ratos libres y poco tiempo para charlar durante los entrenamientos.

No esperaba algo así, pero eran las Ligas Profesionales y tendría que acostumbrarse. Sólo la perspectiva del fin de semana aliviaba un poco sus penas, pues los domingos los tenía libres y aunque no tuviera a nadie con quien hablar, era mejor eso a pasarse el día con las manos entumidas alrededor de los controles de la D-Wheel y congelándose el trasero ante el variado clima del Reino Unido.

—¡Finalmente! —exclamó, tirándose cuan largo era sobre el sofá de su aún bastante desarreglado departamento—. Todo un largo fin de semana para mí mismo.

Y como si fuera la declaración de su independencia jurada y un acto para demostrarlo, encendió el televisor en un canal para niños que poco le interesaba. Su tiempo libre empezaba desde la noche del sábado y tenía todo el derecho de usarlo como le placiera, aún si era viendo caricaturas.

Cerró los ojos. ¿Cómo le estaría yendo a Jack? Seguramente ya se habría acostumbrado a ese estilo de vida tan ajetreado desde antes de volver a reencontrarse y probablemente también estaba en su sofá, siendo atendido como un Rey, mientras él se moría de soledad. Casi podía escucharlo riéndose estruendosamente de él y de su mala fortuna, era un sonido bastante desagradable, que perturbara su hasta ahora plácido sueño...

El teléfono sonó una vez más, logrando que se despertara finalmente. Su celular amenazaba con caerse del sofá al vibrar y resonar con potencia, pero logró alcanzarlo antes de que una desgracia sucediera y con algo de reticencia, pensando que era su loco entrenador dispuesto a eliminar las horas extras, lo cogió.

—Habla Crow, ¿qué sucede? —en la televisión un montón de chiquillos estaban formando una figura, pero si era su entrenador, prefería la figura a verlo, por muy aburrido que esto fuera.

—Crow, soy Sherry, ¿estás libre? —la mujer le habló casualmente y por su tono, él supuso que tenía una sonrisa burlona en los labios—. Por cierto, ¿cómo estás? ¿Te va bien? ¿Dónde te estás hospedando?

—Sí, bien, genial, gracias. ¿Cómo me encontraste? —preguntó él, ignorando el resto de sus cuestiones.

—Tengo mis contactos —murmuró la otra, desde el lado opuesto del auricular, todavía con ese tono que presagiaba una sonrisa y que hizo que él también se contagiara al escuchar una voz conocida—. ¿Te apetece un duelo?


	8. Chapter 8

**Título: **Love is lawless  
><strong>Claim: <strong>Crow Hogan/Sherry LeBlanc  
><strong>Notas: <strong>Post-series.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Género: <strong>Romance/Humor  
><strong>Tabla de retos: <strong>Leyes de Murphy  
><strong>Tema: <strong>La mayoría de las personas se merecen la una a la otra.

* * *

><p>Si Crow se sorprendió al verla, no dejó que ese sentimiento se transmitiera en su rostro cuando se encontraron, justo al día siguiente —su tan preciado día libre—, para un duelo amistoso que habían dejado pendiente. Sherry no había cambiado mucho en escencia, seguía siendo alta —un poco más que él—, lucía un largo cabello dorado cayéndole por la espalda y tenía cierto aire de magnificencia. Pero en lo que sí era diferente era en su forma de vestir y se sorprendió a sí mismo pensando en que se veía mucho más femenina que en Neo Dominó, lo cual era obvio, dado que no tenía que preocuparse más por duelos o batallas a muerte que requirieran ropa cómoda.<p>

—¿Qué hay? —lo saludó ella, bajándose de su D-Wheel color blanco, con Mizuguchi como siempre detrás.

—Nada en particular, ¿cómo estás? —estrechó su mano con una sonrisa tiñéndole las facciones al encontrar a una persona familiar, al sentirse de alguna manera, nuevamente reconocido entre el mar de gente.

—No me quejo, ahora que Yliaster no está, puedo darme todo el lujo que quiera y uno de ellos será vencerte —comentó con sorna ella, como si hablara de algo trivial como el clima o el comprar un perfume costoso por puro capricho.

—Eso si te lo permito —contestó desafiante el joven, dirigiéndole una mirada decidida a la cual ella sólo respondió con un suave bufido.

—Ya veremos —fue lo último que dijo, antes de dirigirse a los vestidores del gran estadio que le servía a Crow para entrenar y que había pedido prestado unas cuantas horas, con la excusa irónica de entrenar.

Crow se quedó mirándola mientras su silueta iba desapareciendo por entre el largo campo de juego. Lucía un vestido de color crema de una sola pieza, que le ondeaba suavemente por las rodillas, muy poco particular en ella.

—Lamento las molestias, le he pedido yo mismo que se vista de esa manera debido a un compromiso, pero a la señorita no le gusta —se excusó el mayordomo, con una leve reverencia ante el joven, que negó energéticamente con la cabeza.

—No importa, ha sido divertido verla así —murmuró—. Ya sabes, porque siempre la vi con ropa cómoda y un poco más...

Dejó la frase en el aire. Pero Mizuguchi pudo completarla perfectamente en su mente. _Con ropa un poco más varonil._ Eso iba a decir. Y si se atrevía a razonar un poco más, si se atrevía a entrar en el par de ojos grises que escrutaban en espera de su oponente, también sabría que verla de esa otra manera, más femenina, le había hecho darse cuenta por fin de que Sherry era una mujer después de todo. Una mujer bastante bonita.

Y si eso era cierto, todo lo que quedaba era comenzar a mover los hilos por su señorita y ver si algo bueno salía de todo ello. Algo como su señorita siendo plenamente feliz.


	9. Chapter 9

**Título: **Love is lawless  
><strong>Claim: <strong>Crow Hogan/Sherry LeBlanc  
><strong>Notas: <strong>Post-series.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Género: <strong>Romance/Humor  
><strong>Tabla de retos: <strong>Leyes de Murphy  
><strong>Tema: <strong>La experiencia es algo que no se obtiene sino hasta después que se necesita.

* * *

><p>Crow se colocó el casco y los protectores necesarios, antes de comprobar por última ocasión si su D-Wheel estaba en perfecto estado —y así era, pues le daban mantenimiento diario en pro a sus entrenamientos—; a su lado, Sherry hacía lo mismo ya completamente cambiada: el vestido de color crema que acentuaba su figura se había ido, siendo reemplazado por un traje de doble color —blanco y negro—, mucho más práctico y menos femenino.<p>

—¿Listo para perder? —le gritó ella, siendo fácilmente opacada por el sonido de sus motores calentando a la par de sus pisadas en el acelerador—. ¡Quizás debería de tomar una fotografía y enviársela a Yuusei! —volvió a gritar, como si tratara de provocarlo. De hecho, Crow había pensado que sólo su vestimenta había sufrido un ligero cambio, pero también así había sido con su manera de ser, un poco más libre, casi como una niña que sabía distinguir de los momentos de diversión y los momentos de seriedad.

—¡Enviásela cuando te gane! —le respondió Crow cuando las luces de salida les indicaron que podían comenzar con su duelo. El hombre pisó a fondo su acelerador y arrancó en un santiamén, dejando que el viento a grandes velocidades le despeinara completamente—. ¡La primera curva es mía!

Ambos comenzaron una peligrosa, pero no por eso menos divertida carrera para tomar la primera curva y por ende, el primer turno. Sherry se cerraba a Crow con precisión, casi derrapando el suelo que sacaba chispas a su paso. Iban codo con codo, sonriéndose con cierta rivalidad, haciendo complicados movimientos y forzando la situación al máximo. ¿Cuánto hacía de que no sentían esa adrenalina? ¿Desde cuándo no disfrutaban tanto un duelo? Sin duda Z-ONE los había marcado, pero ya no más...

—¡Sí! —exclamó Sherry, cuando hubo ganado el primer turno tras haberse arriesgado pisando a fondo el acelerador, con lo cual estuvo fácilmente a punto de morir.

—¡Te he dejado ganar! —le respondió él, riendo.

—¿Eso dirás cuando te gane también? —Sherry robó sus primeras cinco cartas más una extra, el duelo comenzaba oficialmente.

—Se nota que se están divirtiendo —comentó un joven, llegando hasta donde Mizuguchi observaba el duelo con una sonrisa en los labios—. ¡Hey, Crow, asegúrate de ganarle a tu novia o no nos servirás en el equipo!

Crow gritó algo en respuesta que el joven no pudo o quizás no quiso oír. Era uno de sus compañeros de equipo que había acudido por pura curiosidad a ver cómo entraba, sólo para encontrarse con semejante espectáculo, que lo hacía sentir un tanto celoso.

—Al menos ya tengo de qué burlarme del nuevo —pensó, sin ninguna malicia, como una especie de camaradería entre amigos—. Crow y su novia serán un buen aliciente a la conversación, ¿verdad? ¡Así Crow aprenderá un poco de amistad inglesa! —y dicho lo último se echó a reír afablemente.


	10. Chapter 10

**Título: **Love is lawless  
><strong>Claim: <strong>Crow Hogan/Sherry LeBlanc  
><strong>Notas: <strong>Post-series.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Género: <strong>Romance/Humor  
><strong>Tabla de retos: <strong>Leyes de Murphy  
><strong>Tema: <strong>Para que algo se limpie otra cosa debe ensuciarse; pero se puede ensuciar todo sin limpiar nada.

* * *

><p>La emoción aún corría por sus venas en forma de adrenalina, excitando todos sus sentidos y logrando que una sonrisa se instalara en su rostro de forma permanente. Al final de todo habían valido la pena los intensos entrenamientos y regañinas de su asesor, los días de llegar cansado a casa, de desear regresar a Japón y de dejarlo todo atrás...<p>

¡Habían ganado su primer duelo, joder! Para muchos quizás no fuera demasiado, pero considerando sus diferentes estilos, además de idiomas y costumbres, aquello había sido todo un logro. Poder sincronizar tres decks —tres corazones, como los habría llamado Yuusei—, era una hazaña difícil, salvo que uno fuera Yuusei mismo, el hacedor de milagros. Y sin embargo, había pasado. ¿Lo habían visto sus amigos? Y si lo habían visto, ¿se habrían sentido tan orgullosos como él? Esperaba que sí.

Tomó otra cerveza de la nevera antes de dirigirse de vuelta con sus compañeros y ahora amigos, quienes le esperaban en la sala de estar para una pequeña fiesta privada. Dichas preguntas se desvanecieron en cuanto llegó a su lado y comenzó la competición sobre quién bebía más, quién hacía esto mejor que el otro, etcétera. Su casa estaba quedando como un verdadero desastre, pero, ¿a quién le importaba? ¿Quién iba a verlo, de todos modos? Brindó con ganas cuando se felicitaron entre sí por enésima ocasión.

—¡Por el equipo! ¡Por la victoria! ¡Por el próximo campeonato! —canturreaba uno de ellos, a su lado, tan ebrio que sus ojos se movían en todas direcciones, como si tratara de enfocar la realidad.

—¡Por todo eso! —le respondieron ambos, que tampoco podían conectar muy bien sus ideas y mucho menos las palabras, que sin embargo les sonaban lo suficientemente lógicas como para brindar por ellas.

—¡Por la novia de Crow, que vino a animarlo desde las gradas! —apuntó el último miembro de su equipo, ése que no lo había dejado en paz con el tema desde que había conocido a Sherry en ese duelo.

—¡Que no es mi novia! —exclamó Crow con indignación, pero por supuesto, nadie lo escuchó.

Sherry no es su novia. Nisiquiera se hablan tan bien, ¿verdad? Además... ¿A Sherry no le gustaba Yuusei?

Con ese último pensamiento rondando su mente se quedó dormido de embriaguez y cuando despertó, lo único que encontró fue la casa sucia y un tremendo dolor de cabeza.


	11. Chapter 11

**Título: **Love is lawless  
><strong>Claim: <strong>Crow Hogan/Sherry LeBlanc  
><strong>Notas: <strong>Post-series.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Género: <strong>Romance/Humor  
><strong>Tabla de retos: <strong>Leyes de Murphy  
><strong>Tema: <strong>Siempre hay una manera más fácil de hacer las cosas.

* * *

><p>Crow se aflojó ligeramente el nudo de la corbata que amenazaba con asfixiarlo desde hacía horas. Comenzaba a sentirse hastiado de todo, el calor de la habitación, la multitud de gente y hasta su elegante copa de cristal, adornada con una banderita festiva, le resultaban molestos. Había cumplido con asistir a la fiesta de apertura del torneo inglés de D-Wheelers, había cumplido con usar traje de pingüino y hablar hasta por los codos con tal de complacer a sus patrocinadores, pero todo tiene un límite y él estaba por alcanzar el suyo.<p>

Trató de buscar a sus compañeros de equipo con la vista, para avisarles que se marchaba, pese a que aún era relativamente temprano. Pondría quizás unas palomitas de maíz en el microondas, encendería el televisor en algún programa de comedia y perdería su noche en ello. Al menos le sonaba más tentador que vagar como alma en pena por el salón atestado de gente, tratando de parecer una persona que no era.

Por supuesto, sus compañeros ya se habían retirado y sonrió ante su descaro. Probablemente algunas mujeres lindas les habían llevado muy lejos, sin importarles lo más mínimo la cortesía. Y si era así, ¿por qué iban a molestarse en decírselo? ¿Y por qué tendría él que seguir allí cuando ya los otros lo habían abandonado?

Esquivando cortésmente a toda la gente que se cruzaba en su camino, fueran patrocinadores u otros D-Wheeles, consiguió abrirse paso hasta la salida del lugar, donde otro hombre entregaba los abrigos correspondientes y las llaves de los automóviles. Él, como no tenía ni llaves, ni automóvil, sólo le dedicó un gesto de asentimiento con la cabeza antes de salir del lugar. ¿No habría una manera más fácil de lidiar con todo ello? Bufó. Él tenía duelos, no estaba hecho para las fiestas aristocráticas. Él había sido un vulgar ladronzuelo —bastante bueno, eso sí—, no tenía porqué estar entre la crema y nata de la sociedad londinense y sin embargo...

—¡Hey, Crow! —iba por la mitad de las escaleras que daban a la acera, pensando ya en saborear sus palomitas de maíz cuando al voltear vio a Sherry acercándose apresuradamente—. ¿Ha sido demasiado para ti?

—Heh, así parece, no soporto este tipo de eventos —se encogió de hombros comenzando a caminar, sin esperarse que la mujer lo siguiera, cosa que hizo—. No me digas que te pasa lo mismo.

—Pues sí, ¿acaso es tan extraño? Nunca me han gustado estas cosas, son aburridas —Sherry lucía otro de esos vestidos dignos de una señorita, de color grisáceo, tan liviano que casi parecía hecho de seda. Sin embargo, el efecto se arruinó una vez se quitó las zapatillas con leve gesto de fastidio—. ¿A dónde ibas? ¿No me digas que ibas a aburrirte a casa?

—¿Tienes un mejor plan? —Crow enfiló hasta donde había dejado estacionada su D-Wheel y sonrió con ganas.

—Déjame ir por mi D-Wheel y entonces ya veremos qué hacer —Sherry le devolvió la sonrisa con cierto matiz de complicidad en las facciones. Nunca había tratado demasiado con ese miembro en particular del team 5D's y sin embargo, algo le decía que ahora que tenían el tiempo, podían llevarse bastante bien.


	12. Chapter 12

**Título: **Love is lawless  
><strong>Claim: <strong>Crow Hogan/Sherry LeBlanc  
><strong>Notas: <strong>Post-series.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Género: <strong>Romance/Humor  
><strong>Tabla de retos: <strong>Leyes de Murphy  
><strong>Tema: <strong>Puede que la gloria sea efímera, pero el anonimato es eterno.

* * *

><p>Al final terminaron yendo a un local de comida rápida, cuyo destelleante letrero pudieron divisar desde muchas cuadras antes, al ser tan voluminoso y brillante. Habían estado dando vueltas por la ciudad en sus D-Wheels, sintiendo el frío viento de Inglaterra golpeándoles el rostro, como una sensación de libertad helada. Sin embargo, cambiaron de buena gana las interminables calles por el acogedor interior del local, de color verde claro, el típico lugar donde la gente se reune a ver las noticias mientras cena.<p>

Como habían tomado demasiado en la reunión —sin duda para no tener problemas para comportarse deshinibidamente—, sólo pidieron unos cuantos antojos, entre los cuales las papas fritas fueron las más auxiliadas y se sentaron en una mesita de color rojo, alejada de la barra principal, para comer y charlar un rato. A Crow nisiquiera se le pasó por la cabeza que aquello fuera similar a una cita —en su vida había tenido una y nunca le habían interesado—; y en cuanto a Sherry, cuando se le ocurrió pensarlo lo desechó al instante, creyéndolo totalmente absurdo. Ella no tenía esas intenciones y por la manera de comportarse del otro, tampoco eran sus pesquisas.

—Así que seremos rivales —comentó de manera casual, sacando al muchacho de su embobamiento con el televisor, sin dejar de devorar una tras otra las papas fritas del centro de la mesa—. Será interesante, lo digo por ese último duelo. ¿Quien habría dicho que empataríamos?

—Eh... ¡Espera! ¿Estás en el torneo también? —a Crow le había costado trabajo hacer la conexión, pero una vez la hizo todo tuvo sentido. ¿De qué otra manera habría llegado Sherry allí en primer lugar?—. ¿Quiénes son de tu equipo?

—Mizuguchi y yo, por supuesto —contestó con naturalidad, encogiéndose de hombros—. Pero no te pediré que te me unas, como lo hice con Yuusei. No tengo nada que ofrecerte, así que puedes quedarte con tu equipo.

—Como si fuera a aceptar —fue la respuesta entre mordaz y divertida de Crow—. Bueno, entonces nos volveremos a ver frecuentemente. Aunque creo que no estamos en el mismo Grupo.

—No, pero no importa. Lleguemos hasta la final y enfrentémonos ahí. Sólo uno se llevará la gloria —los ojos de Sherry se iluminaron al pensar en la pista de duelo, las ovaciones y la adrenalina de tener un oponente—, pero ambos nos llevaremos la diversión. O eso es lo que diría Yuusei, ¿verdad?

Ambos se echaron a reír. Les era fácil entenderse y después de los duelos que habían sostenido en el pasado, casi se conocían a la perfección.

—¡Por la victoria!


	13. Chapter 13

**Título: **Love is lawless  
><strong>Claim: <strong>Crow Hogan/Sherry LeBlanc  
><strong>Notas: <strong>Post-series.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Género: <strong>Romance/Humor  
><strong>Tabla de retos: <strong>Leyes de Murphy  
><strong>Tema: <strong>Hasta el agua sabe mal cuando se toma por prescripción médica.

* * *

><p>Los ojos de Mizuguchi estaban fijos en su señorita —siempre lo estaban, debía velar por ella, se lo debía a su padre—, sin embargo, en esa ocasión, en lugar de preocupación, una ligera sonrisa vacilaba en sus labios conforme la veía arreglarse: una ligera capa de maquillaje —casi imperceptible, a menos que la conocieras bien—, las pestañas largas y un poquito de loción, eran todo lo que hacía la vanidad de Sherry. Pero a él le divertía verlo, palpar los cambios de la pequeña niña que lloraba a sus padres, comparándola con la mujer que ahora luchaba por hacerse lugar en el mundo. Mujer que según él, necesitaba sólo un poquito más para encontrarse plena.<p>

—Señorita, ¿le importaría si le doy un consejo? —la mujer había estado arreglando los últimos detalles de su D-Wheel, tras ponerse presentable para las cámaras de televisión que no perderían ni un segundo de su duelo, pero se volteó con tranquilidad, con esa paciencia que se le debe a un padre, para indicarle que estaba escuchando—. ¿No ha pensado usted en conseguir... novio?

La rubia soltó una risita burlona, como si la sola idea fuera una completa tontería.

—No es tiempo para bromas, Mizuguchi, mejor ayúdame a calibrar esto —su larga cabellera se agitó en el aire cuando se dio la vuelta bruscamente para seguir con su trabajo. Consideraba el asunto una broma, una alocada broma.

—Lo digo en serio, señorita, ¿no lo ha pensado? ¿No ha pensado en formar una familia? —el mayordomo se acercó a ayudarle con lo que le había pedido, pero sin dejar el tema que estaban discutiendo—. Esto no le durará para siempre.

—¡Pero es ahora! ¡Ahora y no el futuro lo que me importa! Yuusei ya se ha encargado de que todo salga de maravilla en el futuro, ¿por qué habría yo de pensar en él entonces? —el presentador de duelos comenzó a llamar a los D-Wheelers, mencionando sus nombres y haciendo la apertura a aquél evento tan importante.

—Piénselo —le aconsejó Mizuguchi, al ver como la mujer se subía a su D-Wheel para acudir al llamado y a las emociones del día a día de los duelistas, suficientes para mantenerla contenta e interesada.

—Lo haré, pero no prometo nada —arrancó con un rugido su D-Wheel blanquecina como la espuma del mar, le dirigió un guiño a su mayordomo y salió pitando de ahí.

¿Novio? ¿Para que querría ella un novio?


	14. Chapter 14

**Título: **Love is lawless  
><strong>Claim: <strong>Crow Hogan/Sherry LeBlanc  
><strong>Notas: <strong>Post-series.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Género: <strong>Romance/Humor  
><strong>Tabla de retos: <strong>Leyes de Murphy  
><strong>Tema: <strong>Es más fácil obtener perdón que permiso.

* * *

><p>Al parecer todo el mundo estaba conspirando en su contra. O al menos eso fue lo que pensó Sherry cuando, tras terminar su duelo de cuartos de finales —la victoria fue aplastante, para su satisfacción—, un grupo de hombres se le acercaron para hacerle unas cuantas preguntas. Reconoció a uno de ellos como miembro del equipo al cual pertenecía Crow, pero los otros debían de ser de la prensa, por cómo vestían.<p>

No le molestaba contestar algunas preguntas, hablar sobre su estrategia de duelo y quizás asegurar, de manera algo altanera, que le patearía el trasero a sus próximos oponentes. Sin embargo, las cosas que le cuestionaron no tenían nada que ver con el duelo y casi la asaltó la loca idea de que Mizuguchi había conspirado con ellos para dicha entrevista. ¿Tienes novio? ¿Buscas novio? Las preguntas oscilaban dentro de la categoría de relaciones amorosas, haciéndola ver y sentir como una solterona, cuando estaba en sus años de juventud y sin buscar compromiso.

Estaba aguantando con ferocidad la ronda de preguntas invasivas, cuando una de ellas la sorprendió con la guardia baja. ¿De entre todas las personas, por qué...?

—Hemos oído rumores de que sale con Crow Hogan, quien actualmente está en el equipo de los Halcones y a quien conocía desde antes de que se mudara a Inglaterra, ¿es eso cierto? ¿Desde cuándo? Tenemos algunas fotos que lo... —el hombre sacó un gran fajo de papeles, no sin forcejear antes con su micrófono, ante la atónita mirada de Sherry. El reportero estaba seguro de haber captado una exclusiva, al ver el rostro de lo que él consideraba una culpable confesada, pero se sorprendió una vez Sherry vio las fotografías e hizo un ademán altanero para desecharlas.

—Es un amigo mío de Japón, fuimos a comer algo, ¿es eso tan malo? No, no salgo con él, ni con nadie, tampoco me interesa hacerlo, ahora, si me disculpan... —enfiló el camino hacia los vestidores, dejando a la prensa atónita y al amigo de Crow aún más estupefacto. Habían estado todos tan seguros...

Cuando a Crow le dijeron la buena nueva y le pidieron disculpas esa tarde, él también se echó a reír.

—Nah, no se preocupen, pero la próxima vez deberían de creerme antes de preguntarle a ella —hizo un gesto como para restarle importancia al asunto. Era más fácil pedir perdón que permiso, ¿verdad? Y ellos le habían ya pedido perdón, así que no había nada más por hablar.

Después de todo... ¿No les había dicho que no eran nada?


	15. Chapter 15

**Título: **Love is lawless  
><strong>Claim: <strong>Crow Hogan/Sherry LeBlanc  
><strong>Notas: <strong>Post-series.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Género: <strong>Romance/Humor  
><strong>Tabla de retos: <strong>Leyes de Murphy  
><strong>Tema: <strong>Errar es humano. Culpar de eso a alguien es aun más humano.

* * *

><p>El teléfono comenzó a sonar estrepitosamente a eso de las tres de la mañana, cuando la luna aún iluminaba la ciudad, colándose por la ventana en forma de rayos de plata. Crow refunfuñó en sueños antes de despertarse, encontrándose en una posición extraña, casi tocando el suelo. ¿Quién demonios era? ¿Quién demonios se atrevía a molestarlo en la madrugada, después de un largo día de trabajo? Si era su mánager, mejor que se atuviera a una buena sarta de groserías de antemano por osar quebrantar su sueño.<p>

—¿Bueno? —articuló con los ojos medio abiertos, fijándolos en el techo de color arena pero sin enfocar o pensar nada en realidad—. ¿Quién habla? ¡Si es usted, señor William, ya puede irse yendo a la...!

—¿Crow nii-chan? —la voz tímida de un niño quebrantó el silencio impuesto por la noche, como un manto negro cubriendo la ciudad—. ¿Eres tú, Crow nii-chan?

—¿Niños? —había olvidado escribirles desde hacía tiempo, pues sus exhaustivos entrenamientos sumados al torneo en sí, le habían borrado todo de la mente—. ¿Cómo están? ¿Están bien? ¡Cuánto me alegro de oírlos!

—Estamos muy orgullosos de ti, Crow nii-chan, Martha-san también lo está, queríamos felicitarte por tu desempeño en el torneo, ¡has estado genial! ¡Felicidades! —una multitud de voces infantiles se sumó a dicha felicitación, logrando sacarle una sonrisa al ya nada somnoliento Crow—. No te despertamos, ¿verdad?

—No, no —el pelirrojo se mesó los cabellos con gesto un poco histérico—. Pero ahora, cuéntenme cómo están las cosas por allá.

—Hmm, antes Jack quiere hablar contigo —se oyeron una serie de ruidos, un golpeteo, voces decepcionadas y grandes pisadas antes de que alguien más tomara el teléfono. Al instante la potente voz de Jack Atlas atravesó la distancia desde Japón hasta Inglaterra, sólo para recordarle malestares pasados.

—¿Sherry te ha dado calabazas? —fueron sus primeras palabras burlonas y la risa se hizo evidente en su voz—. ¡Pensé que se gustaban! ¡Sobretodo cuando te fuiste de aquí para perseguirla!

—No la estaba persiguiendo y no me gusta en primer lugar —todo rastro del candor que los niños habían dejado en él tras haberlos oído se convirtió en llamas y su voz antes suave, se volvió ruda—. ¿Quién te ha dicho eso?

—Las noticias —contestó con simpleza Jack y Crow pudo imaginárselo del otro lado del teléfono, todavía con la sonrisa burlona, mientras se encogía de hombros—. ¿Entonces no es cierto? ¡Pero todavía puedes ir a por ella, campeón!

—¡JACK, TE VOY A...!

—¿Crow nii-chan?

Maldición. Podía oír la retumbante carcajada de Jack aún si no estaba cerca del teléfono, pero tenía que sosegarse, pues de nuevo tenía a sus hermanitos al teléfono y lo que menos quería era asustarlos.

Gran susto se llevó cuando ellos decidieron hacerlo con él.

—¿Nos conseguirás a una hermana mayor?


	16. Chapter 16

**Título: **Love is lawless  
><strong>Claim: <strong>Crow Hogan/Sherry LeBlanc  
><strong>Notas: <strong>Post-series.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Género: <strong>Romance/Humor  
><strong>Tabla de retos: <strong>Leyes de Murphy  
><strong>Tema: <strong>No hay nada más respetable que una maldad antigua.

* * *

><p>Las gradas se elevaban sobre su cabeza hasta parecer infinitas, en el espacio vasto pero solitario del estadio de Duelos. Crow se encontraba sentado en la parte más alta, viendo a sus compañeros pasar mientras entrenaban, dando vueltas tan rápidas que casi se convertían en colores en movimiento al pasar. Sin embargo, sus pensamientos estaban lejos de ahí, viajaban tan rápido como las velocidades alcanzadas por ellos, tan vertiginosamente que casi parecían perderse en el mundo oscuro de sus pensamientos difusos.<p>

Jack estaba loco, de eso no le quedaba ninguna duda. Tenía un pésimo sentido del humor y aunque siempre se la pasaban peleando, al muy bastardo aún lo quería como a un hermano. Lo único que no podía perdonarle del todo era haber infundido ideas extrañas en las cabezas de los niños —y por mucho que le doliera admitirlo, también en la suya—, pues si de algo estaba bien seguro era de que Sherry no le gustaba y era tan mutuo el sentimiento como su afición por los duelos. No obstante, el muy hablador les había contado otra historia a ellos y bueno... ¿A quién podía pedirle ayuda?

Yuusei era todo un genio de los duelos y también había salvado la ciudad, pero dados sus escasos progresos con Aki, pese a que a ambos se les notaba a leguas que se gustaban, no lo consideraba como la mejor opción. Jack estaba descartado de antemano, pues se reiría hasta quedar sin aire y... Kiryu, bueno, Kiryu tendría sus propios problemas, además... ¿Habría línea telefónica en Satisfaction Town, al menos?

Unió ambas manos y apoyó el mentón contra ellas cuando divisó la figura de Sherry, seguida por su siempre fiel mayordomo, cruzar la extensión que separaba a la entrada de los vestidores. Lo hacía inconscientemente, pensando, siempre pensando...

Pero había una persona que sí se daba cuenta de que sus ojos grises estaban posados en la mujer de rasgos fuertes, pero curvas femeninas y no era precisamente ella o los compañeros de equipo de Crow, que se habían detenido para reñir a Sherry, pues era su hora de entrenamiento y ella no tenía nada qué hacer ahí hasta dentro de media hora.

Mizuguchi sonrió imperceptiblemente. Su señorita tenía todo el derecho del mundo a ser feliz y, si bien siempre supo que sería difícil, no se le ocurría nadie mejor que Crow Hogan para intentarlo. Ambos amaban los duelos, ambos habían peleado juntos... Él la había salvado. ¿Necesitaba algo más?

Mientras Sherry comenzaba una discusión con palabras malsonantes de por medio y los ojos echando chispas, brazos en jarra y rostro desfigurado por el enojo, Mizuguchi se dio cuenta de que sí: Necesitaba algo más que un milagro para lograrlo.


	17. Chapter 17

**Título: **Love is lawless  
><strong>Claim: <strong>Crow Hogan/Sherry LeBlanc  
><strong>Notas: <strong>Post-series.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Género: <strong>Romance/Humor  
><strong>Tabla de retos: <strong>Leyes de Murphy  
><strong>Tema: <strong>El único día en que uno vendería su alma por cualquier cosa, sobran las almas.

* * *

><p>Los ojos verdes de Sherry vagaron por sus uñas, admirando los destellos que el esmalte verdoso emitía a la luz del sol. Tenía unas cuantas vanidades, debía admitirlo propiamente y pese a lo mucho que Mizuguchi insistiera en que se comportase como una señorita, más propiamente y con más dignidad —lo cual se traducía en un guardarropa lleno de vestidos—, para ella todo eso era suficiente. Más que suficiente.<p>

No podía ni quería preocuparse por el aspecto que se arruinaría al subirse a una D-Wheel, pisar el acelerador a fondo y dejarse llevar. No era su estilo. Pero de vez en cuando le gustaba consentirse de esa manera, con las uñas pintadas y una buena sesión de relajación con sales aromáticas y ese tipo de tonterías. Ir más alla, sin embargo, estaba fuera de discusión y ni Mizuguchi podría cambiar su decisión.

Hablando de Mizuguchi... La mujer dejó que un largo suspiro saliera de sus labios al ver al hombre acercándose a ella con una cara que no presagiaba nada bueno. ¿Es que acaso podía leer sus pensamientos y por eso siempre le daba guerra con el mismo tema?

—¿Qué sucede? —el fin de semana se extendía frente a ella como un mar de posibilidades que no pensaba arruinar por ningún motivo, aún si el hombre le decía que moriría por no ser más femenina, ella no tenía más planes para el fin de semana que sentarse ahí y ver televisión.

—Creo que le gusta a Crow Hogan —dijo sin rodeos él, mirando con cierto asombro como el control se le resbalaba de las manos a la rubia, pero no por la impresión sino por el ataque de risa que le estaba dando dicha 'revelación'.

—¿En serio? Nunca pensé que te sumarías a la horda de personas que lo piensa, ¡qué absurdo! ¿¡En serio! —la risa comenzaba a cesar y como ella consideraba el asunto como terminado, se dedicó a buscar el control remoto perdido en la inmensidad del sofá.

—Lo digo en serio, señorita. Y... me tomaré el atrevimiento de pedirle, por favor, que le de una oportunidad.

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro, si Crow no ha dicho nada?

—Precisamente, ¿no sería buena idea que usted le preguntara?

La inglesa cerró los ojos como si le hubieran dado un puñetazo. Ése último argumento terminaba con sus defensas, si quería terminar con esa locura tendría que preguntarle a Crow y asumir las consecuencias, cosa que no le gustaba en absoluto y le entraba pánico pensar en lo que sucedería dependiendo de la respuesta.

—Bien, le preguntaré y cuando te des cuenta de que no es cierto, dejarás el tema, ¿de acuerdo? —devolvió su atención a la televisión sin mirarla en realidad, al tiempo que el mayordomo le dedicaba una reverencia complacida.

¿En qué demonios se había metido?


	18. Chapter 18

**Título: **Love is lawless  
><strong>Claim: <strong>Crow Hogan/Sherry LeBlanc  
><strong>Notas: <strong>Post-series.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Género: <strong>Romance/Humor  
><strong>Tabla de retos: <strong>Leyes de Murphy  
><strong>Tema: <strong>Ningún problema verdadero tiene solución.

* * *

><p>Nunca antes se había sentido de esa manera, quizás porque no se le había dado la oportunidad, pero ahora que la oportunidad había llegado, sin duda prefería seguir en la ignorancia, pues la sensación de bochorno y timidez era tan abrumadora que le temblaban las piernas y tenía la mente hecha un caos. Nunca antes había tenido novio, ni le había importado; mucho menos había invitado a alguien a salir de esa manera.<p>

Sherry había llegado a la solución de su problema tras pensarlo toda la noche. El mundo se daría cuenta de que sus suposiciones eran meras locuras si alguien los veía juntos siendo un desastre. Luego, claro, podrían seguir siendo amigos, teniendo duelos y bebiendo. Eso era lo que ella quería. Pero para lograrlo antes tendría que pasar por la embarazosa experiencia de pedirle salir y... Por la embarazosa experiencia de tener una cita.

Se sentía tan estúpida como una colegiala cortejando a su primer amor. Se sentía tan estúpida que casi le daban ganas de despedir a su terco mayordomo y amigo, tragarse su orgullo y regresar a casa para encerrarse, evitando así que alguien le viera la cara llena de vergüenza. Pero no podía. Si no lo hacía, ¿quién le aseguraba que los chismes iban a acabarse?

Al final de todo, la decisión residía entre: aguantar la vergüenza de su primera cita o bien... aguantar a los medios. Desgraciadamente, ella sabía qué prefería y armándose con ese valor que no sentía, ése que se derretía en sus pupilas entre asustadas y decididas, salió al paso de Crow y su equipo mientras estos se dirigían a las duchas, para terminar su sesión de entrenamiento de ese día. Al verla, los miembros originales del team intercambiaron miradas cómplices y hasta se permitieron darle un codazo al confundido Crow antes de dejarlos solos.

—Crow, ¿quieres salir conmigo? —su voz sonó más fuerte de lo habitual y rebotó en las paredes como si fuera una pequeña bomba, todo gracias al miedo instalado en su pecho.

—¿Salir? ¿Como la última vez? —el hombre sostenía su casco negro bajo el brazo y parecía no entender lo que ella, con todo el esfuerzo del mundo, le estaba pidiendo.

—No, como... una cita —oh, maldición, lo había dicho y no había vuelta atrás. Por un momento pensó que se estaba reflejando en un espejo al ver que las expresiones del japonés cambiaban pasando desde la sorpresa hasta la vergüenza, justo como ella se sentía—. ¿Quieres?

—Va-vale.

Antes de que alguno pudiera decir nada más sobre aquél extraño accidente, Sherry se dio la vuelta y salió pitando de ahí lo más dignamente posible. ¿Por qué había elegido ese momento para ruborizarse? Joder, aquello eran sólo problemas... que debían terminarse.


	19. Chapter 19

**Título: **Love is lawless  
><strong>Claim: <strong>Crow Hogan/Sherry LeBlanc  
><strong>Notas: <strong>Post-series.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Género: <strong>Romance/Humor  
><strong>Tabla de retos: <strong>Leyes de Murphy  
><strong>Tema: <strong>Use vestimenta apropiada y el papel se representa solo.

* * *

><p>Técnicamente a Crow le pasaban por el arco del triunfo todas las burlas de sus compañeros y las que después le dedicó Jack por teléfono, en su intento estúpido de manejar la situación. Las cosas siempre le salían alrevés, por eso, cuando habló a casa de Yuusei, quien había contestado había sido el Rey, sólo para burlarse de sus problemas amorosos —sí, estaba tan desesperado que se los contó—, luego de lo cual, decidió suicidarse... O más bien, morir en el intento.<p>

Mizuguchi le había informado por teléfono el lugar de la cita y la hora, con una alegría que hasta le ofendía; por supuesto, a Sherry le había dado demasiada vergüenza —cosa que no admitió—, el darle esos datos después de tan desastrosa última reunión y le había dado la tarea al mayordomo, quien había reservado una salida al cine y una cena para esa misma noche.

Independientemente del hecho de que estaba a punto de tener una verdadera cita en su vida —pues las salidas con chicas, en la época del Team Satisfaction no contaban—, no llegaba a concebir la idea de él con Sherry, ni de dónde había venido tan súbita resolución. Él siempre creyó que a ella le gustaba Yuusei... Y ahora, ¿por qué ella lo invitaba a salir? ¿Y por qué se preocupaba tanto de la impresión que daría? ¿Por qué, de alguna manera, le importaba?

Se acomodó con cierta parsimonia la chaqueta formal que había conseguido prestada y los jeans menos deslavados que había conseguido, en una combinación poco común. No sabía qué esperar ni qué se esperaba de él, pero esperaba interpretar un papel decente. Sherry era una mujer bastante interesante, quizás... quizás no le gustaba... mucho, pero no quería romper su amistad, ¿verdad?

Se miró en el espejo una última vez antes de salir de su departamento, en búsqueda del lugar donde se verían. Hacía frío y no pudo evitar abrazarse a sí mismo antes de perderse en las calles de Londres.

_Niños, parece que de verdad van a tener una hermanita nueva._


	20. Chapter 20

**Título: **Love is lawless  
><strong>Claim: <strong>Crow Hogan/Sherry LeBlanc  
><strong>Notas: <strong>Post-series.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Género: <strong>Romance/Humor  
><strong>Tabla de retos: <strong>Leyes de Murphy  
><strong>Tema: <strong>Siempre que las cosas parecen fáciles es porque no oímos todas las instrucciones.

* * *

><p>Tras intercambiar un seco hola, que escondía miedo y vergüenza, Crow y Sherry entraron en el cine, un lugar que, según su opinión, era pésimo para empezar. La cercanía, la oscuridad y el montón de parejas en las salas no serían las piezas clave para construir un ambiente cómodo, un ambiente en el cual no hubiera desvíos de miradas o demasiada intimidad, pero, ¿qué podían hacer? Se veían arrastrados a esa situación sin poder hacer nada, como si fueran llevados por un huracán hacia el fondo, hacia donde ya no había salida, ni truco, ni trampa, que los ayudara.<p>

—Entonces, ¿qué película quieres ver? —la fila para conseguir entradas era interminable, así como también la lista de títulos brillando en las marquesinas sobre sus cabezas, una combinación de rojo y dorado, con grandes focos aquí y allá, perfectos para el anochecer de Londres—. Hay de acción, de suspenso... Románticas... —la palabra le pasó por la garganta con dificultad, pero Crow pudo mantener su voz calmada.

—Una de acción —fue la respuesta de Sherry, quien no soportaba los otros géneros ni mucho menos las oportunidades que éstas ofrecían para una mayor intimidad—. Si quieres.

Sin mediar mayor palabra, pero asintiendo ante la idea, esperaron con paciencia el tener los boletos en mano, comprar las palomitas de maíz de rigor y entrar a la sala. Antes, cuando la presión de saberse -queridos- por el otro no existía, la conversación había fluido con facilidad, pasando de un tema a otro; pero en esos momentos no existía, había muerto toda conversación gracias a la vergüenza y más parecían dos personas que se odiaban que dos personas tratando de tener una cita común y corriente.

La película era malísima, pero otra cosa no podía esperarse de las funciones Hollywoodenses, de hecho, el pésimo trabajo actoral de los personajes y la trama rebuscada, así como absurda, lograron mermar el muro de silencio entre ellos, que pronto encontraron un tema en común al burlarse de lo estúpido del filme y de lo mucho que se arrepentían de haber gastado su dinero en semejante refrito.

Todo parecía ir realmente sobre ruedas de nuevo, fácil, demasiado fácil. Se reían de vez en cuando y hacían comentarios déspotas sobre algunas escenas, antes de voltear a verse para confirmar que el otro compartía la broma, pero en una de esas ocasiones, se les olvidó voltear la vista y toda la fuerza de la cita, del momento y del lugar, les cayó encima.

_Joder, ¿vamos a besarnos?_

Ese fue el último pensamiento de Crow antes de que sucediera.

Definitivamente, las cosas nunca le salían conforme a lo planeado.


	21. Chapter 21

**Título: **Love is lawless  
><strong>Claim: <strong>Crow Hogan/Sherry LeBlanc  
><strong>Notas: <strong>Post-series.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Género: <strong>Romance/Humor  
><strong>Tabla de retos: <strong>Leyes de Murphy  
><strong>Tema: <strong>El que duda, probablemente tiene razón.

* * *

><p>Los ojos verdes de Sherry parecen atravesarlo como si fueran rayos x, están llenos de confusión, de furia e incluso puede ver miedo en ellos, pero sólo eso, sólo eso. No hay un brillo especial, ni calidez en sus pupilas como gemas. No significa nada, no ha significado nada para ella ese beso. Y Crow se siente incómodo al pensarlo también, no significa nada, pero le incomoda saberlo.<p>

—Escucha, eso último no pasó, ¿de acuerdo? —el silencio había reinado entre ellos desde que se habían separado, demasiado confundidos como para hablar, pero cuando Sherry rompe el hechizo, su voz es decidida y fuerte.

—Claro que no, no ha pasado ni... ha sido especial ni nada —la voz de Crow vacila, pero debe de darle la razón, independientemente de lo que él haya sentido (¿sintió algo acaso, o sólo lo imaginó?), es Sherry quien tiene la última palabra—. ¿Me pasas las palomitas?

La rubia le echa una última mirada inquisitiva a Crow, como si no se creyera su reacción tan natural ante su negativa. Al parecer ella tampoco significa nada para él y Mizuguchi, junto con el resto del mundo, está loco. Bueno, al menos se ha quitado la duda de la cabeza, esa que se había sembrado en su mente desde el momento en el cual él la había salvado de las manos de Z-ONE, en un alarde de caballería que sólo esperaba de Yuusei.

—¿Todavía quieres ir a cenar? —el resto de la película había pasado en silencio entre ellos, por mucho que odiaran la trama y a los actores. Crow se desperezó al salir del cine y fue entonces cuando se lo preguntó, no muy seguro de querer escuchar la respuesta.

—Deberíamos de ir, así Mizuguchi no nos molesta más con el asunto y podemos volver a nuestras vidas —Sherry hace un vano intento de sonreír con sarcasmo, pero el gesto vacila en sus labios hasta morir—. Claro, eso si tú quieres.

—Tienes razón, demostrémosle a Mizuguchi que esto no sirve —al contrario que ella, Crow si logra poner un gesto de total naturalidad antes de dirigirse hacia la acera, donde una anticuada limusina les espera, cortesía del mayordomo—. Por cierto, la próxima vez que quieras tener una cita con alguien, quizás sería mejor llevar el D-Wheel, esto de aquí es muy estorboso.

La risa de la mujer rompe el aire como si fuera un balazo y asiente ante la petición, muy de acuerdo con ella.

Al parecer, las cosas entre ellos pueden volver a ser como antes, ¿verdad?


	22. Chapter 22

**Título: **Love is lawless  
><strong>Claim: <strong>Crow Hogan/Sherry LeBlanc  
><strong>Notas: <strong>Post-series.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Género: <strong>Romance/Humor  
><strong>Tabla de retos: <strong>Leyes de Murphy  
><strong>Tema: <strong>Todas las cosas buenas de la vida son ilegales, inmorales o hacen engordar.

* * *

><p>El ambiente seguía siendo tenso entre ellos cuando se sentaron a la mesa del restaurante elegido por Mizuguchi, una extraña combinación entre un lugar informal y de etiqueta. Habían comido muchas palomitas de maíz en el cine, tantas que, sumadas al refresco, les hicieron pensar que no comerían más durante el resto de la velada, eso hasta que vieron el menú, ofrecido por un amable mesero, que de vez en cuando se comía con los ojos a Sherry.<p>

Crow suponía que el haberse desarrollado en un ambiente hostil y descuidado, en el cual la falta del comida era totalmente natural, le había creado una extraña gula y curiosidad por las comidas exóticas; por eso, cuando se vio pidiendo un gran plato de carne, especialidad de la casa, se sorprendió de ver que Sherry hacía lo mismo, ella, quien siempre había tenido la mejor comida y las mejores cosas.

—¿No crees que es demasiado? —se atrevió a preguntar, cuando el mesero se alejó con los pedidos, siempre tratándola a ella mejor que a él.

La rubia le dirigió una mirada inquisitiva.

—No —fue su respuesta, pues no le gustaba que nadie cuestionara sus hábitos alimenticios, mucho menos alguien que iba a comer la misma cantidad que ella—. Tú has pedido lo mismo, ¿no es así?

El japonés se encogió de hombros.

—Entonces, ya que estamos... —sus ojos grises imitaron la mirada que ella le había regalado segundos antes, entre desafiante e inquisitiva—. Nada mejor para acompañar una carne que una buena cerveza, ¿verdad?

Pensando que declinaría, Crow llamó al mesero de vuelta, quien le devolvió una sonrisa de mala gana.

—Dos cervezas, por favor —ordenó, sin dejar de mirar a su acompañante como desafiándola a desechar la orden, en un extraño juego de poder, de ver quién comía más y quién podía más de los dos, como si fueran un par de niños.

Sin embargo, ella no declinó la oferta y pasado un tiempo, ninguno de los dos supo dónde había quedado ese bochorno que habían obtenido en el cine, la sensación de incomodidad por haberse besado y el hielo a su alrededor. Todo era felicidad gracias al alcohol, todo estaba bien... e incluso hasta se atrevieron a bromear al mesero antes de irse, tambaleándose hasta la salida, donde les esperaba una limusina para llevarlos, finalmente, a casa.

Quizás no pudieran ir más allá que eso, pero su amistad no estaba nada mal, ¿verdad?


	23. Chapter 23

**Título: **Love is lawless  
><strong>Claim: <strong>Crow Hogan/Sherry LeBlanc  
><strong>Notas: <strong>Post-series.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Género: <strong>Romance/Humor  
><strong>Tabla de retos: <strong>Leyes de Murphy  
><strong>Tema: <strong>Suficiente investigación respaldará cualquier teoría.

* * *

><p>Al salir del local, una estructura con estilo barroco de color blanco, situado en un lugar bastante exclusivo, lo único que se encontraron, además de su lamentable estado de embriaguez, fue a un montón de reporteros esperándolos. Al parecer alguien había dado el soplo de que estaban ahí y de que estaban divirtiéndose, lo cual se traducía en una buena primicia para las revistas dedicadas al mundo de los duelos.<p>

Los flashes de las cámaras los cegaron conforme bajaban las escaleras y para cuando llegaron al final de éstas, habían perdido la vista ya por completo pero momentáneamente, debido al exceso de fotografías al cual habían sido sometidos y el que logró que Sherry, perdiendo la compostura, se recargara sólo un poco en el brazo de Crow para no caerse; dándole así a todos los reporteros la primicia que estaban esperando.

—Señorita Leblanc, ¿nos concede unos minutos? —un mar de gente les impedía el paso hacia la segura limusina, los micrófonos podían verse a diestra y siniestra, junto con el flash persistente de la cámara y las voces preguntando miles de cosas a la vez—. Usted desmintió que salieran juntos, ¿era eso acaso también mentira? ¿Están saliendo? ¿Desde cuándo? ¿Cómo fue?

Sherry fulminaba a todos con la mirada, pero su gesto se perdía en su mirada perdida y en que seguía fuertemente asida del brazo de Crow, sin duda danto todo un espectáculo. Tenían que irse de ahí inmediatamente o podían tener represalias con sus respectivos equipos, pues de ninguna manera les estaba permitido beber entre torneos.

Creyendo que sería de gran ayuda para ella, salvándolos a ambos del predicamento en el cual se encontraban metidos, Crow recordó una vieja teoría que había desarrollado con ayuda de Jack y gracias a algunas palabras histéricas por parte de Aki. No estaba del todo seguro de si era cierta, al menos nadie la había confirmado, pero era lo que se le ocurría en esos momentos, ya que el otro involucrado nisiquiera estaba allí.

—Lo siento, pero a Sherry le gusta Fudou Yuusei, ustedes están cometiendo una equivocación —al instante sintió como Sherry se erguía, cuan alta era, a su lado, como si de pronto hubiese recobrado la compostura. Lo siguiente que supo fue que se soltaba de él y que le decía a la prensa, no de la manera más adecuada, que los dejara en paz.

Algo le decía que había supuesto mal... Pero si se habían salvado, ¿eso importaba?

Sherry no le habló durante el resto de la noche, nisiquiera para despedirse cuando por fin lo dejaron en su casa, agotado y con un mal presentimiento.


	24. Chapter 24

**Título: **Love is lawless  
><strong>Claim: <strong>Crow Hogan/Sherry LeBlanc  
><strong>Notas: <strong>Post-series.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Género: <strong>Romance/Humor  
><strong>Tabla de retos: <strong>Leyes de Murphy  
><strong>Tema: <strong>Nada es tan temporal como lo que se llama permanente.

* * *

><p>Los reporteros no lo dejaron en paz desde ese día en adelante, llamaban a su puerta cada pocos minutos e incluso hasta se atrevían a seguirlo si salía, sin duda esperando que en una de esas esporádicas salidas, fuera a encontrarse con Sherry, para darle más exclusivas.<p>

Su fotografía juntos e incluso hasta la nefasta entrevista había salido en los periódicos y noticieros relacionados con el mundo de los Duelos, recordándole así lo horrible que había resultado ese día para ambos. Sobretodo para ella.

—Escucha, es mejor que no volvamos a hablarnos, ¿de acuerdo? O nunca nos dejarán en paz —esas fueron las palabras de la rubia por el teléfono, uno o dos días después del acontecimiento. Había cierto resentimiento en su voz, pero él no pudo negar que quizás tenía razón. Ya ellos mismos se habían demostrado que no servían como pareja y si la prensa iba a estar sobre de ellos, sería mejor mostrarles la verdad con la simple acción de no reunirse, de continuar como si fueran sólo enemigos de la Liga Profesional y nada más.

Sí la entendía, entendía su lógica... Pero por alguna extraña razón no le gustaba, ¡era su primera amiga ahí...! O bueno, no, eso no era del todo cierto, sus compañeros, Alan y Peter eran sus amigos también; pero con ella se sentía a gusto porque la conocía desde antes, porque había peleado por salvarla de Z-ONE y luego contra el mismo Z-ONE a su lado, apoyando a Yuusei, ayudando a la reconstrucción de Neo Dominó City hasta que partió. ¿Y entonces qué pasaba? Alguien inventaba un ridículo rumor y le quitaba a una amiga. ¡Pues vaya estupidez!

Y tan bien que se llevaban... Pero ahora ya nunca más.


	25. Chapter 25

**Título: **Love is lawless  
><strong>Claim: <strong>Crow Hogan/Sherry LeBlanc  
><strong>Notas: <strong>Post-series.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Género: <strong>Romance/Humor  
><strong>Tabla de retos: <strong>Leyes de Murphy  
><strong>Tema: <strong>No puedes caerte del suelo.

* * *

><p>El teléfono había comenzado a sonar a las 3 de la madrugada una noche como cualquier otra e incluso antes de responder, medio adormilado y dando manotazos al aire, como si tratara de espantar a un molesto mosquito, Crow ya sabía quién era. ¿Quién más tendría el poco tacto como para hablarle en la madrugada? Jack estaba del otro lado del teléfono y estaba entre furioso y divertido, balbuceaba todo tipo de cosas y se carcajeaba como si estuviera en un circo, cosa que él no entendía del todo.<p>

—¿Qué pasa, Jack? —preguntó el joven, en el lapsus de tiempo que Jack dejaba entre carcajada y carcajada—. Mira, tengo sueño y estoy ocupado, ¿de acuerdo? Llama más tarde.

—Esto es serio —dijo de pronto el rey, modulando su tono de voz de una manera que hasta casi lo asustó, como si de pronto hubiera dos Jack al teléfono—. ¿Por qué dijiste que a Sherry le gustaba Yuusei?

—Para salvarla, claro está, nos tenían rodeados, Jack y... —el súbito silencio de su ex-compañero de equipo le indicó que no iba de broma y que el enojo estaba ganándole a la diversión. De alguna manera le recordaba a la conversación que había tenido con sus compañeros, Peter y Alan le habían regañado por haberse emborrachado y hecho un espectáculo, pero más le habían regañado por lo que le había hecho a Sherry, según ellos, algo poco caballeroso y hasta humillante. ¿Acaso Jack le reclamaría sobre eso también?

—¿Y pensaste en Yuusei cuando lo dijiste? ¿Pensaste en Aki? —que Jack se pusiera a mediar en una relación amorosa le parecía absurdo, por eso se echó a reír—. Voy en serio, Crow. No han dejado en paz a Yuusei desde que diste tus declaraciones y Aki... bueno, lo oculta bastante bien, pero no es que no se note que está celosa. ¿En qué estabas pensando? ¿En ti mismo? ¡Eso parecía!

—¡Lo siento! —gritó Crow, con cada una de esas palabras cayendo sobre su espalda como un peso muerto, logrando que un nudo se formara en su garganta de pura culpa—. ¡Dile a Yuusei que lo siento! ¡O si quieres iré a decírselo yo mismo! No estaba pensando racionalmente, ¿vale?

El extraño silencio desde el otro lado de la línea le hizo pensar que el Rey estaba satisfecho y había colgado, pero luego su voz volvió a cortar el silencio nocturno.

—Eso díselo a Sherry.

Tras esas últimas palabras, la señal de que habían colgado se dejó escuchar, aguda y nítida contra su oído. ¿Qué se lo dijera a Sherry? Se acostó en posición fetal a pensarlo, no, más bien a planearlo. Sí, sí le debía una disculpa, más que una disculpa... Pero, ¿cómo hacérselo saber si ella ya no quería hablarle?


	26. Chapter 26

**Título: **Love is lawless  
><strong>Claim: <strong>Crow Hogan/Sherry LeBlanc  
><strong>Notas: <strong>Post-series.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Género: <strong>Romance/Humor  
><strong>Tabla de retos: <strong>Leyes de Murphy  
><strong>Tema: <strong>Hay dos clases de personas, las que se preocupan de las cosas y las que se ocupan de ellas.

* * *

><p>Sherry despertó una mañana tras oír el tráfico atorándose justo enfrente de su apartamento; los días habían seguido sucediéndose sin menores cambios desde la última vez que había hablado con Crow e incluso hasta sus mismos compañeros, cuando la veían, evitaban hablar de él y se guardaban las burlas. Era un cambio que le gustaba bastante, la prensa estaba tragándose sus palabras poco a poco; pero no para dejarla en paz, sino para enfocarse ahora en Yuusei.<p>

La mujer hundió el rostro en su almohada, buscando la calidez de las sábanas frente a una mañana fría y tormentosa; o quizás sólo buscaba escapar de su propio bochorno, al recordar lo embarazoso que había sido todo el asunto, desde su cita —y el posterior beso—, hasta esas declaraciones que hacían trizas su autoestima.

¿Que a ella le gustaba Fudou Yuusei? Quizás había actuado ciertamente muy atrevida la primera vez que tuvieron un duelo; pero no había sido voluntariamente, ni mucho menos porque tuviera sentimientos escondidos por él. Su apariencia siempre había sido elogiada por los hombres y le había granjeado muchos favores a lo largo de su vida, por eso pensó que con Yuusei funcionaría, pero nunca hubo más intención que conseguirlo en su equipo tras sus acciones. Luego... ¿Qué quedaba? ¿Su preocupación ante la profecía de Z-ONE?

Bueno, ¿y quién demonios no iba a preocuparse cuando le dijeran que un amigo querido iba a morir? ¿Quién no iba a querer evitar la catástrofe y advertir a esa persona? Y aún así, a Crow Hogan le había dado la impresión de que se moría por Yuusei, cosa nada cierta. Eso hería su orgullo. Nunca había sido catalogada como una enamoradiza ni había sido obvia en sus sentimientos por nadie —si es que alguien de verdad le llegó a gustar alguna vez—, y aún así...

Golpeó la almohada con furia contenida, tratando de tomar valor para lucir el mismo rostro serio de siempre; para seguir con lo que le gustaba, las finales del torneo.

¿Por qué había terminado todo así? ¿Y por qué no le gustaba del todo?

Crow no la conocía bien, tenía esa excusa a su favor. El castigo recibido era demasiado, siempre lo pensaba. No le importaba lo que dijera la gente, o eso suponía.

Entonces, ¿por qué no acabar con todo ello?

Tomó el teléfono que descansaba sobre su mesita de noche y tras suspirar con desagrado comenzó a marcar el número. Más le valía a ese cuervo disculparse, porque sólo de esa manera ella le diría que quería hacer las paces.


	27. Chapter 27

**Título: **Love is lawless  
><strong>Claim: <strong>Crow Hogan/Sherry LeBlanc  
><strong>Notas: <strong>Post-series.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Género: <strong>Romance/Humor  
><strong>Tabla de retos: <strong>Leyes de Murphy  
><strong>Tema: <strong>Cuando marca un número equivocado, nunca se obtiene la señal de ocupado.

* * *

><p>Crow miró su teléfono sintiendo cómo la ira subía y bajaba con cada sacudida del tren suburbano; su dia había comenzado mal y parecía empeorar. Primero, su entrenador había tenido la brillante idea de dar mantenimiento de último momento a las D-Wheels para las finales de esa tarde, privándolo de esa manera de poder usar el vehículo para trasladarse por la ajetreada ciudad. Lo cual había desembocado en que terminara hundido entre un mar de gente, todos cargando portafolios e ignorándolo olímpicamente. Pero lo que había terminado por enojarlo era el hecho de que había recibido varias llamadas de un número desconocido, que al contestar inmediatamente le colgaba.<p>

El hombre, pensando en darle una buena lección a la otra persona y preparado ya para contestar, no alejó el teléfono de su oreja, sino que espero a que sonara antes de contestar con una velocidad mortecina; aquél sujeto molesto no iba a escapársele.

—¿Quién es? No estoy de humor para bromas, ¿de acuerdo? Así que puedes irte muy a la... —su tono era bajito para que el resto de los pasajeros no lo escuchara, pero estaba cargado de furia y autoritarismo. Mismo que se cortó cuando la voz de Sherry, igual de molesta que él, le respondió.

—Soy yo, y el que debería de irse para allá eres tú —el japonés palidecía en ocasiones, pensando en lo que había hecho y en las intenciones desconocidas de Sherry para llamarlo. Aunque también había un simple dejo de esperanza debajo de la angustia.

—Oh, no te reconocí, lo lamento, es que alguien había estado llamando y ya sabes... —se encogió de hombros, sintiendo de nuevo esa pared de silencio colocándose entre ambos, incómoda e innecesaria—. ¿Qué pasa? —trataba de no sonar rudo, pero el tono no le salió y le hizo pensar a la mujer del otro lado del auricular si no había hecho mal en llamarlo para enmendar las cosas.

Se oyó un gran resoplido del otro lado del teléfono y Crow se rió sólo un poquito al imaginar la cara de indignación que tendría su amiga en esos momentos; luego se alegró de no estar a su lado, porque seguramente le habría dado unos buenos golpes.

—Tenemos que hablar, ¿está bien? Nos vemos en las finales.

Ése fue el abrupto fin de la llamada y los dejó a ambos ciertamente confundidos. ¿Qué quería hablar Sherry con él? ¿Se disculparía Crow apropiadamente y todo volvería a ser como antes?

Al menos eso esperaba. Le había costado mucho trabajo hablar por teléfono y sobretodo pedirle semejante cosa, cuando debía de ser él quien la contactara, pero ya estaba hecho y sólo quedaba esperar lo mejor.


	28. Chapter 28

**Título: **Love is lawless  
><strong>Claim: <strong>Crow Hogan/Sherry LeBlanc  
><strong>Notas: <strong>Post-series.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Género: <strong>Romance/Humor  
><strong>Tabla de retos: <strong>Leyes de Murphy  
><strong>Tema: <strong>Nada se va para siempre.

* * *

><p>El rumor sordo de la multitud retumbaba en las paredes como queriendo tirarlas; el comentarista y los patrocinadores se turnaban para hacer anuncios y las últimas instrucciones estaban siendo dadas; pero eso no lograba ocultar la expectación de los presentes en los vestidores del lugar, no por el duelo de la final que estaba a punto de jugarse, sino más bien por el hecho de que dos personas que habían jurado no hablarse estaban en un rincón con las cabezas juntas y hablando en voz baja.<p>

—¿Qué pasa, Sherry? ¿Hay problemas? —Crow estaba bien consciente del daño que había causado y pensaba repararlo con que ella se lo dijera; incluso trataba de ignorar las miradas de sus compañeros de equipo y Mizuguchi sobre su espalda, pese a que no eran nada placenteras. Aquello tenía prioridad por haber sido enteramente su culpa.

—¿Por qué le dijiste a la prensa que me gustaba Yuusei? ¿Es que acaso me conoces lo suficiente como para poder afirmarlo? —esa no era la estrategia que había planeado para hacer las paces, pero de pronto se había sentido sumamente irritada y la ofensiva, el recriminarle por lo que había hecho, le pareció la mejor opción.

—L-Lo pensé —fue la excusa barata del japonés, luego agregó—: Además, estábamos un poco ebrios y no sabía lo que decía... —por la mirada que le dirigía Sherry, cada vez más endurecida, como si sus ojos verdes trataran de clavarlo contra el suelo, Crow supo que sus palabras no estaban haciendo nada de bien.

¿Era acaso esa una estrategia para intimidarlo antes del duelo final? ¿Se atrevería la mujer a semejante bajeza? Por otro lado, tenía razón en todo. No la conocía lo suficiente como para afirmar dónde estaban sus afectos y dónde no; al menos en ese tiempo no se hablaban demasiado, pues todo el tiempo estaban pensando con Yuusei y luchando a su lado, cosa que lo había hecho pensar de más... Y, aparte... Sherry no haría tal cosa, de eso estaba seguro, no lo intimidaría antes del duelo final, ella no era así.

Sin embargo, la mirada que le estaba dirigiendo le pesaba. Estaba cargada de furia, de reproche y en el fondo casi creía ver algo más. No podía soportarla y sin siquiera importarle que todo el mundo le oyera, logró gritar:

—¡Lo siento mucho! ¡No debí hacerlo! ¡No tenía ningún derecho! —su voz retumbó por las paredes, casi ahogando el grito de miles de fanáticos esperando para ver las finales. Todo el vestidor se quedo en silencio.

Sherry sonrió Crow abrió los ojos para mirarla, al mismo tiempo que el comentarista principal anunciaba la entrada de los duelistas a la arena.

Con eso bastaba, se lo hizo saber con tan sólo esa sonrisa.

—Buena suerte, la van a necesitar.

Fueron las últimas palabras de la rubia, antes de tomar su casco y salir seguida del lugar por su mayordomo, directamente a buscar su D-Wheel. Al final esas míticas palabras eran ciertas, nada se va para siempre.


	29. Chapter 29

**Título: **Love is lawless  
><strong>Claim: <strong>Crow Hogan/Sherry LeBlanc  
><strong>Notas: <strong>Post-series.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Género: <strong>Romance/Humor  
><strong>Tabla de retos: <strong>Leyes de Murphy  
><strong>Tema: <strong>El que ronca es el primero en quedarse dormido.

* * *

><p>El trofeo de oro brillaba a la luz de la tarde que se extinguía en el horizonte, siempre ayudada por los flashes de las cámaras que querían captar ese histórico momento. Crow le dedicó saludos a todos mientras sentía cómo la adrenalina del duelo se iba consumiendo, dejando paso a la felicidad y tranquilidad. Estaban dando la vuelta de honor por el campo, al haber perdido contra el equipo de Sherry y todos les aplaudían.<p>

Un segundo lugar no estaba nada mal, ¿verdad? No después de lo duro que habían trabajado y del poco tiempo que llevaban conociéndose. Por eso a nadie le dolía la derrota, una muy cerrada que terminó con Sherry atacando directamente a los puntos de vida de Crow, con una sonrisa confiada en el rostro que denotaba pura diversión.

Ahora, era tiempo de cerrar y de buscar nuevos torneos, nuevas ligas que pronto abrirían sus puertas. Sherry y Mizuguchi subieron al palco central, seguidos del equipo de Crow, sabiendo eso con exactitud. Probablemente no volverían a encontrarse en el campo de duelo por un buen tiempo, pero ése último juego sería suficiente por un buen tiempo. Probablemente no volverían a verse tampoco en un rato y...

Sherry sostuvo el trofeo entre sus manos de largas uñas, levantándolo con orgullo por sobre el campo de duelo, todavía recordaba con euforia y emoción lo que había acontecido desde que habían hablado en los vestidores hasta que terminó con sus puntos de vida. La sonrisa de Crow, similar a la de un niño divirtiéndose, sincera y amigable. Un ligerísimo rubor cubrió sus mejillas mientras se saludaban los miembros de los equipos por última vez y se tomaba la foto conmemorativa. Era la última vez en mucho tiempo, ¿verdad? Extrañaría todo eso...

Tan sumida estaba en sus cavilaciones que toda la ceremonia de clausura le pasó inadvertida hasta que los reporteros llegaron a cuestionarla, le preguntaron de todo, desde sus planes a futuro hasta cómo se había sentido al ganar la copa, pero la verdadera pregunta que la decidió a salirse de su estereotipo fue: ¿En serio te gusta Yuusei Fudou?

En ese mismo instante dirigió una mirada de reojo a Crow, que parecía culpable y decidiendo que era mejor mostrarles que no era cierto se encaminó hacia él.

¿Qué iba a hacerle Sherry? ¿A matarlo enfrente de todos?


	30. Chapter 30

**Título: **Love is lawless  
><strong>Claim: <strong>Crow Hogan/Sherry LeBlanc  
><strong>Notas: <strong>Post-series.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Género: <strong>Romance/Humor  
><strong>Tabla de retos: <strong>Leyes de Murphy  
><strong>Tema: <strong>Si vale la pena hacerlo, vale la pena exagerarlo.

* * *

><p>Crow sintió cómo las uñas de Sherry le arañaban el rostro mientras ésta lo sujetaba con firmeza, como si temiera que fuera a escaparse. La mujer estaba arriesgando mucho con ese último movimiento, porque podía ser rechazada y burlada, pero nada podía evitarlo ya, nisiquiera ella misma. Pronto y por segunda vez en la historia de su existencia, sus labios se unieron con los de Crow, muy diferente a la última y primera vez que lo habían hecho; si bien el hombre puso cara de asustado al principio, luego le siguió el juego.<p>

Seguramente Jack se estaría riendo a mandíbula batiente en donde quiera que estuviese, podía imaginarlo sentado en un sofá carísimo mientras veía la cobertura en vivo de la ceremonia y a juzgar por cómo caían los flashes sobre ellos y la luz cegante de la cámara del noticiero, todo mundo ya debería de estar enterado. Pero, ¿qué importaba? Al final todo había terminado como debía, al final se había dado cuenta de su obstinación y de que también sentía algo por ella, quizás lo hizo desde el momento en el cual la salvó de Z-ONE, el momento en el cual se sintió identificado con ella, compartió su dolor y miedos.

Y ahora estaban ahí, milagrosamente, extrañamente, besándose como si sus sentimientos se hubieran alcanzado por pura coincidencia.

—Entonces, ¿es cierto? ¿Están saliendo? —la pregunta inepta del reportero, que rompió el silencio de las personas en el lugar, pero no detuvo los flashes de las cámaras, logró separarlos sólo para que enfrentaran las miradas inquisitivas.

Ambos estaban abochornados y de vez en cuando desviaban los ojos, no muy seguros de poder explicar cómo había pasado todo aquello, pues les parecía arte de magia. Sin embargo, confirmaron la pregunta con una seca cabezada.

—Sí, estamos saliendo —Sherry había negado las acusaciones con ahínco la primera vez que se habían hecho, por lo cual a todos sorprendió verla afirmando esta vez. Crow le dirigió una sonrisa cómplice, a lo cual ella respondió diciendo—: Crow, te gustan mucho los niños, ¿verdad? —sin entender de qué iba la pregunta del todo, el hombre asintió—. ¿Y qué tal tener unos cuantos?

Ambos estallaron en carcajadas ante el asombro de la prensa ahí presente.

Ya hablarían de ello y de muchas cosas más, tenían todo el futuro por delante. Porque si valía la pena hacerlo, valía la pena exagerarlo. ¿Y qué tal exagerarlo con unos cuantos chiquillos corriendo por ahí en unos años más? ¿Qué tal una boda?

Sherry sonrió. Nunca había pensado que su vida acabaría de esa manera, pero ciertamente no le disgustaba y así se lo hizo saber de nuevo a todo el mundo cuando volvió a besar a Crow.

**FIN**


End file.
